clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
107th Legion
Please note that this page is a heavy work-in-progress and may not be in a somewhat complete state for a while, thank you for your time - Lightning "Duty or dishonor! Not one step back!" ''- Battle Cry of the Legion'' The '107th Legion '''or '"The 9000" '''was a clone legion that fought during "The Three Crises" was a highly esteemed among the fellow clones, but feared by the enemies of the republic. It was founded and lead by CG-00-2387 otherwise known as "Lightning", who was the Legions general throughout it's existance. Some of the more notable battles the legion fought in where all three battles of courscant, the siege of karakk and the battle of sector 7. Notable Members of the Legion Formation of the Legion The legion was formed 12 years before The Great Galactic Rimation after the first battle of geonosis. The legion was put under the command of General Lightning, a clone commander who had proven themselves more than capable during the first conflict of the war. The legion itself was formed from over 20 shattered battalions who had sustained extremely high casualties during the battle. These battalions were formed into 8 smaller battalions who went re-training under their new general. Legion Structure The legion itself is comprised of 30 battalions, with two companies inside each battalion to total approximately 9000 clones. Each battalion has a role to play on the battlefield but are trained in more than just their own role, with each battalion able to perform the roles of at least 4 other battalions should the need arise. = Battalion Structure and Legion Ranks The battalions of the Legion are commanded by a clone with the rank of commander, with two captains under him to command each company. The below table is an example of a rank that would be in the role indicated Ranks within the legion Officers * General - Commands the Legion * Senior Commander - Commander who has proven himself to the general both on and off the battlefield as deserving of recognition and reward * Commander - Commander of a Battalion * Major - A Captain that has been with the Legion for a long time and deserves recognition in the form of a new rank * Captain - Leader of a Company * Senior Lieutenant - Veteran Lieutenant that has been around for a long time * Lieutenant - Leader of a platoon of 4-5 squads Non-Commissioned Officers * Master Sergeant - Legion-level NCO rank * First Sergeant - Battalion-level NCO rank * Staff Sergeant - Company-level NCO Rank * Sergeant - Typical Squad leading rank * Corporal - Typical assistant Squad leading rank Enlisted * Lance Corporal - Veteran trooper proven themselves over a long time within the legion * Specialist - Trooper with a specialized role such as Anti-Vehicle or Engineering equipment and training * Senior Trooper - A trooper within the legion who has survived a few campaigns * Trooper - Standard trooper within the Legion 1st Battalion The First battalion is considered the "elite" battalion of the legion, containing only clones hand-picked by the general (from other battalions) himself to fight directly along side him in battle. The battalion itself does not have a commander as the general himself commands this battalion, under him are three senior commanders as opposed to the standard captains. This battalion has no specialized role as it contains highly skilled troopers from the other battalions, they are easy to distinguish by the enhanced sensors and communications equipment modules on the side of their helmets. 2nd, 4th and 7th Battalions These Battalions are support battalions, which means the specialize more in weaponry and equipment such as fixed and mobile artillery. They also provide logistical support for other battalions during a conflict. Their artillery can range from the AV-7 Anti-Vehicle cannon to the MLRS-280, which is a 280mm Multiple-Launch-Rocket-System designed for heavy bombardment from extreme ranges. 6th, 8th, 10th and 12th Battalions These battalions are Airborne, meaning they are equipped with a large number of HAAT's (High Altitude Assault Transport) and lightweight vehicles for incursions deep into enemy territory. They are usually equipped with HADP's or "High Altitude Drop Packs" which contain both a parachute, a set of wings and small booster pack for landing closer to the ground than just a conventional parachute. These HADP's allow airborne troopers to deploy their chutes below enemy radar ceilings and much closer to the ground to avoid their chutes being spotted as easily. The HAAT's of the battalions are painted with a specialized radar-absorbing paint to prevent enemy radars from picking up the gunships at any flight level. This paint usually gives them a light or dark grey appearance, which aids in night raids, which the battalions conduct on a regular basis. 3rd, 9th, 17th and 23rd Battalions. These are the Reconnaissance battalions, they utilize AT-RT walkers, Speeders, and other light scouting vehicles to survey the battlefield for strategical assets for the other battalions to target. many of their vehicles are unique to each battalion, for example the 3rd has a special tracked vehicle referred to as the "Mud Crawler" which is designed for marshy, swampy and otherwise very wet / muddy terrain. Category:Legions Category:Groups Category:Alternate Universe "Ignis"